1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tools are frequently used in daily lives. However, the user cannot operate the tools before paying money. In other words, the user may complain after he opens the package of the tools, as he did not have the chance to try the tools.
The present invention is intended to provide a tool display device which mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.